


Love Me

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend Derek Hale, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Tumblr Prompt, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: "Derek, no, stop," Stiles snapped, jerking away from the other man and stepping away, pulling his shirt down further. It didn't do any good, but he just couldn't help himself. "What is wrong with you?!"Derek stared at him in surprise, seemingly frozen on the spot. "Stiles, what-?""Don't play dumb with me! What were you doing?!""I was hugging you," Derek replied, blinking as confusion took over. "I missed you."





	Love Me

Stiles had just gotten home from college for Thanksgiving break barely over an hour ago. He'd started to unpack, but had to pause and go to the bathroom. While washing his hands, that's when he noticed it in the mirror. Again.

He glanced back down at his hands and scrubbed them a little harder as a familiar sinking feeling bloomed in his chest.

He finally turned the water off and dried his hands, eyes flitting back to his reflection.

It was well-known that most college students gained fifteen pounds in their first year of college. He'd known it would happen and had accepted it. What he hadn't accepted was that the fifteen turned into twenty, then thirty, then thirty-five and so on until he was fifty pounds heavier than when he had left.

He ran a hand over his protruding gut as his shirt tightly hugged him. Disgust boiled in his skin, but he couldn't look away. He shifted his gaze to look directly at it, noticing he couldn't even see his toes unless he sucked it in. He pushed a hand through his hair as his eyes stung in shame.

He was so focused on his repulsive body that he didn't hear his window click open. His gaze was still downcast when he saw two strong arms wrap themselves around Stiles' waist. His head shot up so fast his neck cracked, eyes widening when he saw his boyfriend standing behind him with a fond smile on his face.

"Derek, no, stop," Stiles snapped, jerking away from the other man and stepping away, pulling his shirt down further. It didn't do any good, but he just couldn't help himself. "What is wrong with you?!"

Derek stared at him in surprise, seemingly frozen on the spot. "Stiles, what-?"

"Don't play dumb with me! What were you doing?!"

"I was hugging you," Derek replied, blinking as confusion took over. "I missed you."

Heat rushed up Stiles' cheeks and he glanced away. "Yeah, well, don't sneak up on me like that again. You know I don't like it."

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Stiles huffed. "Well, you need control yourself."

Derek chuckled. "I never can around you." Stiles paused and looked up at him then, Derek taking that as permission to take a step forward. "Your dad's not home. We could-"

"No," Stiles blurted, panic swelling in his chest.

Derek looked taken aback, hands dropping to his sides. "But...I thought...You were so excited."

"That was before."

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek when Derek suddenly looked like a kicked puppy. He really wanted to wipe that expression off his face, but his hand shifted against his stomach and the feeling quickly faded.

"Are you upset with me?" Derek asked in a small voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

Stiles shook his head vehemently. "No!"

"Then what's wrong?"

Stiles debated on telling him the truth. Would Derek even want him anymore? It was painfully obvious. Maybe Derek just hadn't noticed yet.

He glanced at his reflection once more and tears filled his eyes at a sudden realization. It didn't matter if Derek was okay with it. Stiles wasn't and he didn't know if he ever would be.

"Stiles, talk to me," Derek said softly, hands grasping and holding his own.

Stiles moved his gaze to their hands, inhaled deeply and took the plunge. "I've gained weight. Like, a lot."

Derek was silent for a moment before he gently squeezed Stiles' hands. "That's okay. You're still handsome."

Stiles closed his eyes. "That's the thing. I know you don't care how I look. But I do and I feel...disgusting."

"Stiles..."

"But whenever I try to work out or go in a diet, I can only do it for a short while until I break and am eating like shit again. Why would anyone want me? How big of a disappointment am I?"

He reluctantly met Derek's gaze when the older man put his finger under his chin and lifted his head. "If someone judges you off of your looks, then they're not a great person anyway. Your looks don't define you. What does is your character and personality and how you face all of what life throws at you.

"You are so strong, selfless and kind. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I _don't_ want to be with anyone else. I can tell you I love you as much as possible, but it won't do any good if you don't love yourself. And I will do whatever it takes to help you love yourself, Stiles. I swear."

Tears slipped down Stiles' cheeks as Derek spoke. "I don't deserve you."

Derek placed a hand on one side of Stiles' face, wiping away tears with his thumb. "You deserve so much, Stiles. I promise you."

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand and leaned in for a kiss which Derek promptly gave. His heart swelled as he felt all the love and adoration Derek had for him in that kiss. It overwhelmed him so much he pulled away and rested his head on Derek's shoulder, letting his boyfriend wrap his arms around him.

"I love you," he whispered, staring into his reflection. Derek must've known it was for both of them and only responded with a kiss on the head.

For the first time in weeks, Stiles' lips twitched up in a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
